


Summer Girl

by GardensAndPoets



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood and other drugs, Death, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic BS, things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardensAndPoets/pseuds/GardensAndPoets
Summary: au: In which it wasn't Tatia who captured their hearts. Klarolijah





	1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

_"And this maiden she lived with no other thought._

_Than to love and be loved by me."_

_-Edgar Allan Poe, 'Annabel Lee'_

 

* * *

 

 

It is Niklaus who sees her first that faithful summer day.

He's just a young man, twenty-five give or take, helping his mother and Rebekah when she walks by. She's beautiful; with her blonde curls and happy, dancing green eyes. He yearns and he wants with the entirety of himself and he doesn't understand how one as lovely as she could possibly exist. He tries to step away from Rebekah who hasn't noticed her brother's attentions have been taken from her, only to be called by his mother to come inside. He wants to disobey and go after her but she was gone from his sights.

With a silent vow to himself to find her another day, he goes inside.

.

.

.

Elijah sees her a week later, or rather, he hears her.

He's taking a walk through the woods enjoying the summer heat when he hears a song, and he's captivated. He follows the sound until he stumbles across the singer, bathing in a small pond. All he sees is her back and then the slight curve of her breasts when she lifts her arms and he looks away because she's a lady and he will not see anything he hasn't been permitted to see.

He does steal a quick glance at her back once more before he turns and goes the way he came.

.

.

.

They are together the next time she appears, not two days after Elijah saw her.

They're simply having a go at each other with their swords. They were having fun and practicing all in one. And then she appears, their lovely summer girl, with Rebekah and Henrik of all people. Both girls are smiling and laughing at something the other said when she spots them. Boyishly wanting to impress her it is Elijah who takes a jab at his brother. Nik of course laughs and comes at him and cuts his belt, sending it to the ground. Eljiah lets out a good natured laugh but looks up to see the lovely lady giggling. Nik sees this as well, but it does not embarrass him. In fact it makes him smile and offer a little bow which makes her smile. The elder brother frowns at this, but before he's able to say anything their father is on Nik, yelling and rough.

Elijah has never appreciated this, but a part of him is glad to have her see his brother put in his place.

.

.

.

She approaches Nik first.

It has been a day since the incident and he isn't in the best of moods, but offers a polite nod in her direction. They're in the woods, and it's a lovely afternoon, and he would say she's glowing. Sunlight only makes the inner light she has glow brighter. She sits beside him and offers a smile. "I'm Caroline," she says.

Caroline, how very lovely.

"Niklaus," he replies back. She nods at him, smile widening into a grin. "I know, Rebekah told me." And suddenly he feels a little better. Elijah listens from behind a tree as their conversation goes on, and she tells his brother she thinks he is very talented. And later, when he returns home, he is cold to his younger brother in a way he has never been before.

He doesn't understand why he's acting this way.

Doesn't understand why a girl he's never even spoke to makes him feel this way.

He just…wants to know her. But she wants to know his brother.

He really should be happy about that, because other than his sister and sometimes his mother no one really shows Nik any consideration. Yet…he just can't. To drown out his sorrows he pays attentions to Tatia, the most beautiful (he still prefers a girl who embodies summer) girl in the village. She has a child, but he doesn't mind. It becomes hard though, when Caroline deems it appropriate to befriend all Nik's siblings, and since she's already friends with Rebekah and Henrik, she goes to Elijah first. She comes up one day gives him a smile, pointing to his new belt. "I hope that is of stronger material," she tells him, and he lets out a chuckle. He's surprised, and delighted, to see that despite his feelings he's able to just be a friend.

.

.

.

As time passes Caroline becomes closer and closer to Nik, who is quite happy.

His father's harshness doesn't bother him as much, but Elijah's obvious affections for his girl do. He sees the way he looks at her, the way he smiles at her when she says hello, but most of all he sees the want. He may fool everyone else by courting Tatia but not him. And one day it gets to be a little too much.

Elijah has the audacity to touch her face, kiss her forehead. He doesn't know why, doesn't care to ask. Doesn't bother to see the tears she's been shedding for whatever reason. Doesn't see that Elijah was doing nothing but offering comfort.

All his pent up angers and frustrations leak out and his hands ball into fists.

He stalks up to them.

He draws his hand back.

He lets it fly.

It hits Elijah square in the face.

The elder brother, who was merely trying to comfort Caroline after she found out her mother, her only family left, was deathly ill, was taken aback by his younger brother's assault. Being the honorable man he was, he wiped his face of the blood now pouring from his nose and gently ushered Caroline, who was shocked, to the side and tried to get his brother to calm down. "Niklaus, what has gotten in to you?" he asks, calmly watching as the young man's body shook in such a rage that he couldn't quite understand.

Nik has no answer as he flies at him again, but Elijah sees it coming and blocks, but Nik just comes again and again. Elijah has no choice but to fight back, and now a crowd has been drawn. Caroline is sobbing and begging them to sop because how can she understand that its over her? They've drawn a crowd, Tatia is among them, and it's becoming messy as the boys go to the ground.

Made aware of the situation, Esther runs to her sons with Kol and Finn hot on her heels. Rebekah is somewhere in the crowd, holding Henrik's hand while they listen to their mother scream for the boys to stop. With Kol and Finn pulling them off each other they have to. "Explain yourselves!" their mother demands, but nothing is said. Nik glares at Elijah, who glares back before walking away into the crowd, followed by Tatia. Nik sends their backs such a glare that it leaves his mother speechless as he walks away. She watches as Tatia follows her eldest son, and then turns to watch Niklaus' retreating back. With this visual, how is she to know that it was sweet little Caroline, naïve little summer girl, who caused such a rift. While Caroline rushes, in tears, after Nik, Esther vows she will find a way to end the Petrova child.

.

.

.

Nik and Elijah are on unsteady terms but being brothers they couldn't let the rift last and slowly began to calm and forgive. Nik asked for no explanations and neither did Elijah because he knew why. Caroline was more reserved from them after the fight, almost frigid to Nik because when she went to him he was most cruel. She ran from him before he could show her he didn't mean it.

With Elijah she's not so much cold as she is distant. He's apologized for frightening her and she's accepted but won't really speak to him. Fall has come and her summer glow is dimming, and neither brother wants to think of winter.

.

.

.

Everything goes horribly after one full moon. Henrik is killed by werewolves, and their mother brings forth the curse of vampirism. Thinking Tatia caused the rift between her sons, Esther used her blood in the spell taking her life with it. She told them, Elijah and Nik, that she took 'that meddling whore' out of their lives to keep them happy. Elijah was the first out of their home to see Caroline. She's bringing medicine from Ayanna to her mother, but it hasn't helped at all. He watches her from the shadows.

.

.

.

Nik only goes to see her once he is assured by his brother she is well. She's heading into the forest, tears in her eyes because her mother is now gone, and she is alone. He pulls her into his arms and holds her, whispering promises of love and that he'll never leave her alone. He kisses her look of shock away and holds her close. And then he notices.

Her neck is lovely. Her veins, oh how they tease him. He can't hold back anymore.

Hey eyes widen in horror at his beastial look, and she screams and screams when he suddenly sinks his elongated fangs into her neck. Her cries are drowned out by the screams of his siblings' victims.

.

.

.

He transforms after that and Elijah finds her body. There are tears on both sides when Nik turns back and Esther finds them. Elijah is holding their beautiful summer girl close to his body, begging her to wake up while their mother leads her wolf son away. She puts on him a curse, worse than the other, and she shuns him. He rips her heart out.

.

.

.

(Earlier in the day Elijah had slipped some of his blood into the water Caroline was to bring home for her mother because he was told his blood would heal. But Caroline had taken a drink first.)

.

.

.

A thousand years later, both brothers are still on strained terms and they're sitting with another pair of brothers, telling them a story. As they were once, the Salvatore brothers were falling for the same girl.

Klaus grins.

Elijah sighs.

"When our family first settled here, there was a girl, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor. And none loved her more than Niklaus."

Klaus rolls his eyes. " I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much."

Stefan looks between them. "You both loved the same girl?" They still do

.

.

.

_As Elijah holds her in his arms, he begs for Caroline to come back to him. And then, like a miracle, he hears her gasp. He looks at her, watching as her eyes open._

 


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fortunate news has been recived.

**C hapter One**

_"I hate everything about you._

_Why do I love you?"_

_Three Days Grace 'I Hate Everything About You'_

* * *

Five hundred years and each changing season had come and gone.

Yet for Niklaus and Elijah it is as if summer has never truly left them, dancing around them in the form of a forever youthful girl. Caroline with her inner light, illuminating their darkness as much as she possibly could. Yet there is always and will forever be a shadow over them. Vampirism, and that damned curse.

Years that could have been used to release the strain on the relationship with his siblings and his summer girl were wasted by running from his father and looking for the woman who looked just like Tatia. Tensions were high in the family yet it was Caroline's mistrust of him that worried him the most. Part of her still feared him, for it had been his hunger that killed her. She could not truly begrudge him for it though, because it was Elijah's blood that turned her. Perhaps now it was more his possessiveness that frightened her than he himself…

 .

.

Summer heat was slowy ebbing into the cool Spring when Elijah's man returned to the manor that Niklaus had secured for the family, bearing news that they had been waiting for. Or, at the very least, a promising lead. Elijah and Nik had seated themselves for breakfast when he was escorted in by a guard. "She, the doppleganger, has been found M'Lords," he rushed. "I have arranged for her to arrive on your upcoming birthday, M'lord," the vampire, Trevor, announced proudly. The brothers were silent for a moment, taking in this news. The elder of the two spoke first. "I must say," Elijah began, "that this is a pleasant surprise." Niklaus only smirked and nodded in agreement. "Indeed it is, brother. But.." he paused and locked eyes with Trevor. "Should you be wrong in your claim it'll be yours and your precious little friend's life you pay with." The vampire gulped audibly and nodded, before bidding them good day and hurrying out, the guard right after him.

Elijah sighed, but said nothing and chose to start on his morning meal. Niklaus had a sort of irreverent joy whe it came to tormenting others. His words were never threats, but promises of pain. However, if Trevor was right then his brother may reward him.

"It seems we are missing someone," his brother spoke, rousing him from his thoughts. "Where is Caroline, brother? She should be here to celebrate with us," Nik  asked. One of the servers timidly began to speak up and Elijah leaned in, interested in the girl's whereabouts as well. "I-I saw her in her gardens this morning m'lords, " she said. The elder Mikaelson smiled at that. She was oft in the gardens that the servants now referred to them as hers. She claimed them her own as well.

 

Nik was less that pleased with the news.  "Of course she's out where she needn't be," he grumbled to himself. Elijah ignored it, and went back to his meal. Let his brother pout when good news was shared. He finished his meal and stood from the table. "I fancy a turn around the Gardens," he stated. "Perhaps I'll find our absent Lady."

 

.

.

Caroline was in the gardens yes, however  barely just returning from an outing. Unescourted Ladies were so frowned upon, but what care did she give. Still, she found herself trying to take the fastest route back into the manor. Nik had a temper, and she prefered not to see one of the servants suffer for her absence. The Manor, and perhaps her attatchment to the Mikaelsons, was a lavish prison. In a sense anyway, for she could, mostly, come and go as she pleased. Any lengthy period of absence was... not tolerated. Honestly, Caroline felt that Nik would drag her back if she ever got it in her head to try and leave for true. But, she also knew that very little could drive her from his, or Elijah's sides permanately.

 

Oh, but did she know, truely?

 

She wondered just how angered he'd be if he found out she'd gone, unescourted, into town. She hadn 't been able to resist though. It was such a lovely day out and with the festivities leading up to the false lord's birthday how could she not go? She rather enjoyed the time to herself, not always fussed over by ladies in waiting or the brothers. Of course she did not always frown upon their attentions. Caroline, at times, craved it. So many years together had made her almost dependent on them, and she was affectionate towards both. No matter how strained their relationship became, she'd always crave it in some twisted way.  Part of her may never forgive Klaus for causing her death, or for Elijah's blood that turned her. Yet she couldn't help but…no she musn't think that. She would not cause any more rift between brothers by loving them both (though they'd already done it themselves by loving her).

 

And yes, love was in her heart for them. But, given the choice, which would she pick? She had not the answer, and some days she doubted she ever would.

 

Caroline had become so engrossed in her thoughts that she hardly paid attention when she was approached. "We missed you at breakfast," Elijah's calm voice said from her left. She jumped in surprise and placed a hand over her heart. "Elijah! You frightened me," she cried. A pout played across her pretty features and Elijah simply smiled and shook his head. "My apologies, but perhaps you should pay better attention," he jested, smile still in place. Caroline flushed at this, but shook it off quickly, lifting her chin in defiance. "My awareness is fine thank you! Maybe you should not sneak up on innocent girls. That's Kol's business, and I must say it does not suit you in the slightest. In fact it's quite detestable," she said.

Elijah chuckled, and it wasn't long before Caroline broke out into a smile and giggled herself. It was moments like this, when Elijah seemed a little like his human self, that she found it easy to forget the past, if only for a few moments. She longed for these bits and pieces, missed the innocent human days they had shared. But what was left of them now?

Elijah gathered his composure much quicker than she did, putting up his clam and calculated demeanor up once again as he offered her his arm. "I will not ask where you've been, but I do suggest we hurry back inside. There is news to be shared." Caroline's smile turned to a small frown and a sigh, but still she took his arm and let him lead her inside, feeling just a bit curious about whatever news they had.

 

.

.

Oh and what news it was.

  
While Caroline didn't find it to be particularly good news, she could see the benefits. Whispered promises of freedome could finally come to frutition. Nik seemed to be quite pleased, maybe even giddy andElijah too (more so because perhaps he'd finally be free of the hardship that came with dealing with his brother), but she could only see the darker side. That an innocent girl was going to die for Nik's curse to break didn't exactly sit well with her. . Forgive her if her value on human life was higher than theirs.

The day went buy in a flurry of excitement. The servants were less skittish today, for when Lord Niklaus was happy the entire household was relaxed. At the end of the day they gathered together for supper. The whole event always made Caroline squeamish for the meal always began with blood.

The maids were called in and each took their place at a vampire's side. Caroline herself merely drank her blood from a cup, eyes downcast so the others would not see her true nature, even as they flaunted theirs. Elijah did not so much flaunt it of as he was too…proper. Instead he merely took his 'meal' and drank his fill before sending her off, while Nik drank so greedily that his dropped in the spot. They would more than likely be left until after supper concluded, and Caroline was inclined to keep her eyes on her plate and nowhere else.

She truly wondered why she even stayed sometimes. She absolutely detested this mindless killing, even though there was a decade for five when she herself was lost in it. Her hands were just as bloody as theirs. Yet she knew her reasons for staying. Affection or love be damned. The harsh truth of it was that she'd seen him ruthlessly hunt down those who disappointed him and she was not keen on meeting that same fate. . .

"And where in your mind are you tonight love? Surely our company is not all that bad," came Nik's voice, sweet as can be. He looked like the devil when she looked up at him, his eyes black and blood dribbling down his chin. "I'm here, just….thinking," she told him before turning her eyes back to her plate. Elijah and looked up from his own plate, eyes shifting between the both of them.

"And what are you thinking of?" Caroline looked up and met Nik's gaze, studied his smirk, and then sighed. "That I am not hungry," she said, getting up from her chair. Elijah stood as well, as was customary and Klaus was to content to just watch her walk off, even if he could feel anger beginning to eat at him.

.

.

Later in the evening Caroline was in her chambers, dressed for bed and reading one of the newest 'legends' that Elijah and Nik had come up with. These were a way of trying to locate the doppelganger, none of which had worked until, well, today. The tale involved vampires born and werewolves as their slaves and the only way they'd ever be free was the moonstone. That was often a repeat, the moonstone, since it was a rather important piece in breaking the curse. With a small yawn she put the parchment down on her desk and got up from her chair. As she turned towards her bed, the sight of Nik lounging on it made her jump a near foot in the air.

Caroline cowled at him. "First Elijah, and now you. Fine gentlemen you are," she hissed. Nik quirked a brow. "My brother was in your bed?" he asked, voice calm but she could see the heat in his eyes, the way his jaw clenched and the way his hands flexed ever so slightly. She felt a cold rush of fear run down her spine and she immediately shook her head. "N-no! I only meant that now the both of you have snuck up on me. . ." Gaining a little confidence she added, "But he was at least considerate enough of propriety that his occurrence happened in the gardens and NOT my chambers. And... why are you here?"

Nik did not answer her immediately, merely getting up from his spot on the bed and making his slow way over to her. She went rigidly still as he closed in, not daring take a step back lest it anger him. "I came to inquire as to why you've been so distant today, and where it was you were this morning," he said as he closed in. Gently he traced the tip of his left index finger along her jawline, and she did her best to repress a shudder. "I…I was in the gardens this morning," she said, not really wanting to answer his questions fully, or truthfully. He sighed and walked passed her, going to her desk where he picked up what she'd been reading. "It is not becoming of you to lie, but if you won't tell me where you were then I will accept it. But that leaves my other question. What has caused you to be so distant?"

Caroline wanted to roll her eyes, but refrained from it. "The news," she finally stated after a while. "It was surprising to hear and I had a bit of trouble processing. It is what you've been looking for, for five hundred years after all, and I have been with you for all that time and it is quite…rattling. And I wonder how you'll go about it once the doppelganger arrives." Nik regarded her with a calm face, uncaring it seemedto her little plight.

After a while he simply shrugged. "She will die, the doppleganger, when the time is right. As is needed." And with that, he left Caroline to slump onto her bed, and she was rather grateful he was gone. His words echoed through her mind, over and over, and she felt sorry for the girl who had Tatia's face, whoever she was. What did Elijah have to say about this? Did he have his qualms? Or did he abandon his so called honor? Caroline let out a loud sigh, and turned on her side. She felt that sleep was not a possibility that night, for thoughts of the poor girl would plague her mind all through it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not sooo much different from the original first chapter but I feel like it flows much better.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday celebration, and a doppleganger

 

**Chapter Two**

_"The world we knew_

_Won't come back_

_The time we've lost_

_Can't get back_

_The life we had_

_Won't be ours again"_

_Three Days Grace, 'Never To Late'_

* * *

 

Caroline found herself avoiding Nik after their moment in her room. He seemed mostly unbothered by it, still being in a good mood. The doppleganger was set to arrive during his birthday. She learned, from her dear friend Rose, that her name was Katerina Petrova. The blonde vampire wondered what she might be like. Would she be like Tatia, who was outgoing and romantic? The girl had been a friend of Caroline's before the brothers came between them. She remembered her young son as well, and had always wondered what became of him. The fact there was a new doppleganger was reason to believe he lived a good life with children and grandchildren of his own. The thought put a smile on her face, but still, knowing his descendent would be used in such a way...

 

"I can practically taste your stress," Rose's voice interrupted, "What's going on in that head of yours?"  The blonde turned to her friend and smiled tightly. "The party. If Trevor's girl is who he says she is. What will happen..." Her friend 'tsked' and shook her head. They were walking back towards the Manor, the sun setting in the distance. Rose looked at it so longingly and Caroline wondered if she might find a witch to make her a Daylight Ring. "If Lord Klaus gets what he wants then peace comes to all of us. What's one girl?" Oh, so much the blonde wanted to say. Instead, she smiled and linked their arms together as they went on.

That day Caroline had spent most near Rose's cottage home, gathering things in the sun that her friend could not. It was a welcome escape from the Manor, but she'd been gone so long today that she wondered if Nik might notice now, despite the preparations being made. She would see when she returned. Once the reached the edge of the gardens the two parted ways. Caroline paused to kiss her friends cheek and sent her on her way home. She remembered when she met her, not long after Trevor found employment there. They had hit it off so quickly, and it had been so long since she'd had someone to call friend. With Rebekah daggered...

 

She shook the thought from her mind, so much was there already she couldn't add another worry.

 

When she entered there was still a bustle of actitivites. Last minute things for the ball tomorrow. Caroline had to admit she was more than a little giddy upon finding out a ball would be thrown. She loved dancing, be it for Nik's benefit or otherwise. She wished Rebekah was there to be part of it. She did love these things. A pang in her heart made her halt the thought immediately, scolding herself on the inside.

She was able to slip past the servants, and even avoid Nik and Elijah. She'd see them again tomorrow anyway. She did wonder, would she actually? It would be a party after all

 

 .

.

 

And what a party it was.

 

It was lavish, as expected, and going so smoothly. There was music and dancing and merriment. Caroline  found herself enjoyingenjoyed dances with lords who weren't Mikelsons and even let herself flirt. She had seen the brothers mingingling and caught their eyes once or twice, but had yet to be approached. She was almost pleased, but a part of her was disappointed. She had little time to be so, however. As she was lead into another dance by another lord, a buzz had gone up in the crowd. The doppleganger had arrived.

 

Caroline watched over the lord's shoulder as Katerina Petrova was led into the ballroom. She was beautiful and, as promised, looked just like Tatia. It was uncanny, the resemblance, like Tatia had risen from the grave and walked in.  It sent a chill down her spine. Trevor had done well, and she hoped he would be rewarded for it. Yet she saw the look in his eye, the reverence dangerous in a way. Caroline could only hope whatever affection he had for the girl would remain hidden.

 

  When Katerina was presented to Nik and Elijah, the blonde strained to hear what they were saying. She left her lord with a polite word and moved in just a bit closer. Elijah was polite, as always, and Nik was flirting. As always. She rolled her eyes and looked away, grabbing a goblet of wine off a tray that one of the servants was serving. She downed it, and when she saw Nik lead the girl onto the dance floor she wished for something a bit warmer. She squashed that thought quickly and grabbed another goblet and tried in vain to look anywhere but at them. She wasn't jealous of course. Oh no she wasn't with Nik so he could dance with who he pleased. She knew that they, well at least she and Elijah, were trying to make the girl as happy as possible in her last days. Why not let him flirt and lead her into false security?

"Caroline," a voice said from her side and she nearly dropped her wine. "You're quite good at that," she said, turning to Elijah. "Perhaps you should-" "Yes I know." He chuckled before gesturing to the floor. "May I have this dance?" he asked as a lively tune began to play. She smiled brightly at him and allowed him to lead her. They dance and smiled together, perhaps the most elegant couple out there. When the song ended and a slower one was called for, she blushed and decided to grant him another dance. His hands were warm and strong on her, and she realized how much she missed that. She couldn't help but let her mind wander to another time, two hundred years ago. When his hands were on her and there was no fabric between them. And then when he was done and Nik would come for her. What a life she led in those days. Now she barely let either of them touch her in any way that resembled intimate. She chanced a look at Nik to see him whispering in Katerina's ear and she looked away quickly.

 

Elijah smiled at her and she tried to return it. Her effort was in vain and she looked away with a small sigh. "I'm tired, I think I may retire for the night," she said, as the song ended Before she could walk away however he gently grabbed her elbow to stop her. "Might I escort you back then?" he asked. She studied him for a moment before nodding and taking his arm. They walked out of the ballroom, Nik's eyes burning into their backs. They were quiet as they walked through the hall and when they finally reached her chambers she removed her hand from his arm and looked up at him. "Thank you, this evening was lovely," she told him, mustering a small smile. "Goodnight Elijah." She went to open her door but he placed his hand upon hers. Slowly, she looked back up at him. "I can see you're upset. The doppleganger, that is what is causing it yes?" he asked her. Caroline sighed and shook her head. "She's just a girl and Nik is...he's  lying to her and...I hate seeing it. She's an innocent girl and she's going to die."

Elijah opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say. He hated her seeing this upset, especially over his brother and this situation. But this was necessary and he could not stop it. Caroline smiled at him suddenly, sad and sweet, and he was unable to say anything anyway because she leaned up and kissed his lips softly. He was set ablaze. She pulled away all to quickly though and touched his cheek. "It's ok Elijah. I knew it was coming. I just..." she sighed. "Goodnight Elijah." And with that she went into her room, leaving him to make his way back to his party.

 

.

.

 

Two weeks had gone by since then.

Caroline had been enlisted to keep Katerina company and at first the blonde had tried to resist. Why let herself get attatched when she would only live for a few weeks more. However Nik had been insistant and Caroline had no choice but to agree. So she spent time with the girl, taking her into town and showing her around the manor and gardens. A few times they had even gone riding together and against Caroline's better judgement she grew fond of the girl. She was sweet, if a little self absorbed, and the two made fast friends. They told stories from childhood and often spent nights talking into the wee hours of the morning. Nik seemed completely interested in the girl but Caroline knew it was an act. Still it made her burn with jealousy, and she was loath to admit that. Elijah was the perfect balm though, for he only wanted her. And as much as she didn't want too, as much as she wanted to hide her feelings, she loved them, both of them, wholly and completely that it consumed her. It was easier to ignore her feelings for Nik when he insisted on acting the way he did though. She would be more than happy with Elijah alone, if she in fact deemed it necessary to tell him how she felt.

 

One day she and Katerina found themselves in the garens and somehow the blonde had been talked into playing some kind of chase and catch game. She had not played such games since she was human and Bekah wanted to escape from her family. Despite herself she found genuine joy in it and both she and Katerina were shrieking and laughing in delight. Elijah walked by just in time to see Caroline let herself fall to the ground laughing like she hadn't in ages. Katerina lay by her side, laughing and breathing heavy. The two girls looked at one another and their grins were wide and happy. Happier than they had any right to be. 

 

"What are you two doing?" he asked, approaching them. Caroline smiled and Katerina laughed. "Why, we were playing a game!" the brunette explained, sitting up. Elijah raised a brow as Caroline sat up as well. "And the point if this game was to exhaust one another?" Caroline narrowed her eyes playfully at him. "No, m'lord, it is to catch the other and for them to catch you afterwards," Katerina told him, earning a smile. "Join us!" Caroline laughed at the girl's request. "Yes, 'lijah, won't you join us?" Before they could go on they were joined by Niklaus, who looked upon them all with that smirk of his. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked. When Katerina gasped the other two vampires noticed the blood. "My lord are you hurt?" the poor girl questioned, scrambling up to see for herself. He held up his hand and shook hi head. "An unfortunate hunting mess I'm afraid. I did not mean to startle you,my lady," he said, feigning kindness. Katerina frowned but accepted that. "I'll see you all at supper then," he said, walking passed them. It seemed play time had been ruined now, and quietly they all made their way back into the manor. Katerina linked her arm through Carolines, much like the blonde did with Rose as they walked together. Genuine affection for her coursed through the vampire at the act, and she placed her other hand  on her arm, earning a bright smile. How could she allow this girl to die?

.

 

.

 

That night, after supper, Caroline found herself at Elijah's door. She didn't bother to knock, she simply walked in. He was at his desk, going over some ledgers of some sort and when he heard her entr he turned to her. "Hello Caroline," he said, surprise evident in his voice. "To what do I owe this visit?" She stood by the door, wringing her hands, trying to find the words to express what she wanted. She'd been thinking about it all day, especially after Nik's appearance in the garden. "I...I want to find a way to keep Katerina alive," she finally said. Elijah's eyes widened, but he couldn't say he was surprised. He saw how close the two were becoming. That, and Caroline had always had a gentle heart. "Elijah I...she's just a girl, she's gone through too much already. We need to find a way to let her live after the ritual. Give her your blood for all I care just don't...don't let him kill her," she pleaded. She looked almost on the verge of tears and it had Elijah up from his seat so he could go to her. He gently placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it with the pad of his thumb. She closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. "Please, Elijah, please.."

"I've already found a way," he told her, causing her eyes to snap open. She looked up at him, eyes narrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked. He gestured to a finely engraved wooden box and she walked over and opened it. Inside was a bottle with some kind of liquid inside. "I had a witch make that. It will bring her back after she dies and she will be free to live a life away from us," he said. Caroline couldn't help but let a few thankful tears fall that she wiped away before turning back to him. "Thank you, thank you," she said. She walked over and leaned up and kissed his cheek. But she didn't want to leave it at that.

 

Elijah was just so...good. He had his faults, and sometimes his honor was questionable but...she loved that. She loved him, as she always had. And when he turned his face to hers and let his lips brush over hers she kissed back with frevor. He pulled her close and deepened the kiss and her hands found his hair and she tried to tug him closer. His tongue asked for entrance and she gave it gladly and let their tongues battle for a while before his kisses began trailing down her neck. She moaned softly and he bit gently and got a louder moan out of it. She pulled him back to her lips and he gladly accepted.

The rest happened in a blissful blur. He made love to her passionately, showing her how he'd missed her, missed this. She could still feel his hands even after he fell asleep. She nestled comfortably against his side and let herself drift off into a peaceful sleep.

.

 

.

 

In his room, not far from the two sleeping lovers, Nik raged and broke whatever he could, including a maids neck. He fell to his knees, feeling tears he did not want rolling down his cheeks. He'd heard them, heard the sweet sighs and breathy moans. The curse would be broken and so would his heart because obviously she chose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter has been lengthened and edited from the original!


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes to shit

**Chapter Three**

_"But then I look at you, nimble and righteous_  
_and then I look at the floor: we made a fine mess."_

_PLACEBO 'Purify'_

* * *

Caroline hadn't had such a pleasent night sleep in...so long. Time spent with Elijah did her good. In the night the woke each other three more times for love making, had watched the sunrise together locked in such an embrace. And they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

Yet, when Caroline woke up the next morning it was to an empty bed.

 

She smiled despite that, contentedly lying there and thinking of falling asleep once more. She was sated and happy. Things were going to be ok. As sleep began to take over once more, the door opened. And who should be there but Nik? The look on his face...he knew. She should have known better. She sat up  covered herself immediately with the furs on her bed and looked upon him with no small amount fear in her eyes. "Nik I-" Before she could say anything he had her shoved against the headboard, hand tight around her throat. Maybe she didn't need the air but it hurt and she struggled to get him off. "N-nik!" She gasped, clawing at his hand. He only shoved her harder against the headboard causing her to yelp. She continued to struggle and his grip tightened. "I could kill you so easily, do you understand that, love?" He whispered dangerously. "And I've killed for less than what you've done." She

Caroline felt tears forming in her eyes. She was going to die this morning. She just knew it. He would snap her neck and rip out her heart and leave her naked body for Elijah to find. She blinked the tears away, for she refused to die at his hand a second time with tears in her eyes. But as she looked upon him, she searched for the boy he used to be.  Where was the man who held her hand when they walked along forest paths? Where was that sweet tempered boy? She closed her eyes and waited. But nothing came. Instead...he let her go. She gasped for air and hen she opened her eyes he was standing by the door. "I can't kill you," he said, almost helplessly. "I can't kill you but I'm sending you away. I don't want to see you back here Caroline. Take only what you need and leave," he said. Then he was gone and she let the tears come and her cries were loud and the sobs shook her body so hard. For maybe an hour she cried, before finally gathering what clothes she had been stripped off the night before and flashing to her room.

She packed hurriedly once she got there. What she couldn't take with her she'd compell for herself later. She grabbed a maid and drank from her and let her go before she could do any real damage.

 

Caroline left the manor that evening after slipping a letter under Elijah's door.

It explained that she decided to leave until after the ritual was complete and she hoped it all went well. She also begged once more that he make sure Katerina lived. She made one stop at Rose's home to say goodbye, and to wish her luck, telling her she'd be sure to seek her out in a century or two. Then she was gone, putting as much distance between herself and the Manor as possible. For all that she called it a prison, she knew she'd miss it dearly.

 

.  
  
.

 

A full week went by after and Elijah hadn't any idea what had caused Caroline to flee. Her letter carried little information but he didn't have anyone to send after her nor could he go himself. At least not yet. He had a feeling it had something to do with his brother. Klaus had been in a foul mood since she'd gone despite the nearness of the full moon and his ritual. Elijah could only hope his mood would take a better turn. Katerina, already saddened by the abrupt departure of her friend, was even more concerned at the lord's change of mood. Elijah did his best to ease her and it helped a bit but she would have fared better with her female companion.

He heard, in passing, that Caroline settled in a small cottage some ways away. He had intended to visit Caroline's rumored habitence and ask her to accompany him back to the manor soon.

And then all hell broke loose.

.

 

.

 

 

Katerina had escaped.

That was all Caroline heard. The night before the ritual Trevor had helped the doppleganger get away. Caroline knew that look meant trouble. She should have done something, or at least said something before she left. Briefly she considered going back to the Manor to see if she could ease anything. But she knew better.. When she thought of her last encounter with Klaus..she was more likely to be killed than anything else.

She hoped Katerina was well but knew there was next to no places she would be safe. The girl had damned herself, and damned all those around her. Had Rose been affected? Caroline might not be able to save Trevor, but there was a chance she could help her friend.

It would be a blow to Klaus of course but...She'd seen what he did to those who displeased him. Could her pleas for mercy be heard?

She thought on this as she bustled around the little cottage she'd compelled herself. It was a far cry from the manor but it was well hidden and peaceful without the brothers. She had a brief image of Elijah in their human days and wondered what it would have been like if they could have made a home for themselves. It wouldn't be unlike this now. Perhaps with less luxuries...

As she dwelled om this there was a frantic knocking on the door. It was dark out and who in their right mind thought to approach any house in the woods this time of night was a fool in Caroline's eyes. She had half a mind to turn them away but then she heard their cries. "Caroline please!"

Katerina.

 How had she found her? How had she gotten this far? When Caroline opened the door and tried to pull her inside, it was immediately obvious.

She was a vampire now.

 

.

 

.

 

Katerina explained what had happened and how she came to be what she was now and Caroline was angry. Angry at Klaus and Elijah and Katerina herself for turning. Sad for her friend who was now dragged into ths, knowing Rose wouldn't let Trevor go it alone. They were all damned. But the girl sobbed and begged her for her help and the blonde could not help but say she would. She compelled the human of the house to invite the girl in and set about looking for safe witch contacts in order to procure the poor girl something to allow her to walk in the daylight. Perhaps it was better that she hadn't done this for Rose after all. Only traveling at night might by her time and better her chances of survival. When she told Katerina of her plan, the girl asked to hold off on it.

"I want to see my family first," she said. Caroline signed and shook her head. "That's not safe. Klaus will look for you there first," she explained. Katerina set her jaw stubbornly. "I need to see them. I need to tell them to find a safe place," she insisted. Caroline tried in vain to persuade her otherwise but after what the girl had gone through how could she deny her her family?

She made hasty arrangements and when all was ready the two set off.

.

 

.

 

 

The journey itself was not a very long one. However it was filled with anxiety and both of them looking over their shoulders. The night they arrived in Katerina's home village, Caroline had gotten wind of Klaus. She sent the girl off and went to lead him off the trail. He took bait almost immediately and found her in the forest not far from the doppleganger's old home. His mouth and shirt and hands were red with blood.

"You two are late," he said, and if her heart still beat, it would have stopped dead. "Please tell me you didn't," she said helplessly, shaking her head in disbelief. He smirked. "Oh but I did. She's caused me such grief you see. I can't forgive that. She needed to be taught a lesson, love." The way he smiled made her almost sick. Where was the boy from before? Long, long gone. "And look at you, helping her. Haven't you betrayed me enough?" His question sent a shiver down her spine. "Nik, I-" "No sweetheart. No excuses."

She didn't see where he pulled the stake from. She only saw a flash of it before he plunged it into her chest. She gasped and looked at him with betrayal and hurt in her eyes. Were those tears in his eyes? She didn't have much time to dwell on it as she slumped to the ground.

Klaus looked upon her, tears falling freely down his cheeks. This woman, he loved. She betrayed him and he loved her. Had she loved him once? He used to think so. He wiped away his tears and walked away from her body, thinking perhaps that was why he only grazed her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally decided to move my stuff from Fanfiction.Net! I'm gonna rework and edit things, make them look and flow better. Its been such a long time that I've written anything and honestly because of the shit finales from both tvd and to I feel the need to bring this back and just...change things and have fun with it. Any way, hope you enjoy!


End file.
